Han Bi-Kwang
Personality In the beginning of the series it was stated by Cheon Ma Sin Gun that Han Bi-Kwang does not like to fight, which is made evident when he would run away from them, probably due to his fear of dying. As the series progresses and as he gets stronger, instead of running away he wants to fight and probably does so to prove his worth to Dam Hwa-Rin, his love interest. Appearance Relationships Dam Hwa-Rin: She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters grow close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. She also teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. Cheon Ma Sin Gun: Han Bi-Kwang is the 6th disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun, who is the unofficial leader of the black force. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. Bek Li-Sau: Han Bi-Kwang learns hand to hand combat from him. He seems to care a great deal about him since he seemed very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. History Abilities He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. Although he is technically from the black force he has mastered techniques from the black, white and even neutral forces. Black Force: Cheon Ma: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun he has learned and mastered a lot of techniques from him. This is one of the styles he uses the most. White Force: Jang Baek: He learns this style by copying it from a martial arts book given to him by Geum Hwang, the Sword Emperor, himself. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa-Rin. This is one of the styles he uses the most. Illusion Sword: This style he learned from fighting Song Mu's guild leader, Yu Won-Chan. Keksusinchon: Bek Li-Sau, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force: North Sea Ice Castle: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji: Sword Demon: The body alleviation technique is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than even top tier characters such as, the Five Great Warriors. It was apparently taught to him by his father, who is known by people as the Sword Demon. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. Weapons: Flame Dragon Blade: Having finally mastered using the blade and fully awakening it, he is able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done previously. By using the blade he is able to control flames that is said to come from hell that usually takes the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master, so it does not allow anyone other than him to use the blade, and if someone else tries the use it, it releases flames that harms the user. It is also one of the Eight Sacred Treasures.